narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yama Ōtsutsuki
Yama Ōtsutsuki (山 大筒木 Yama Ōtsutsuki) is one of the 5 prodigy child. 3rd oldest of them all. Born a Titan and shoved to the Hyuuga Clan like leftover. Yama declared to never be protected and only protect. He acquired the Tenseigan and surviving the two war he decided to become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf. And always there when someone needed help. Background A few years before Yama was born. A war started to erupt. Nobody was sure how it will go down. The Leaf and the Sand. Made a treaty before anybody could do anything. Neither would attack each other. The Hokage made a contract with. Neither trusted each other so they decided to make a weapons. It took them years but on August 15 Yama was born. Yama was hated when he was young. Always harassed and pushed around. As far as a few murder attempts. He was shoved in the Hyūga Clan because he possessed the Byakugan. He was given a scroll that he was never told what was inside. He tried to open it many times eventually giving up and keeping it with him always. The Hokage even hated him and only talked to him to teach him about Kin. Many times he would have gone mad if he didn’t have his brother. Who was shoved into the Uchiha Clan. They always train together. One day when he was 16 he woke up with a bag on top of his head. He was freezing realizing he was just kidnapped. He tried to fight back and he was beaten badly. At that time Shinobi’s has come and saved him only to ridicule him at the end. At that time he swore to become the strongest Shinobi and he will be the protector. Past Yama was a Titan. A person who possesses so much chakra there own body can’t handle it. Being this is extremely rare. Many hate people like this and completely disrespect them. Because they were afraid what they can do. Yama since a child was thrown to the Hyūga Clan. When he was 10 years old he have awoken the Byakugan. The whole clan was surprised and he was instantly assumed a murder and thefts even though nobody eyes were gone. Plenty put Hyūga Main Family's Juinjutsu but the Kin was just burning it off. Yama was defeated. Giving up everything. He sat at on a bridge on a lake near the Uchiha Clan. He was about to jump into the water before he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looked up and he saw a teenager. At least 10 years older than him. With bumps all over his face, brown eyes but and a wide smile. Yama was so frightened that someone smiled towards him (Cause usually it means they want to kill him) he fell into the pool. He came back a few hours later. He got up and looked around. He decided to run. He threw his sheet and put on his clothes which consisted an black and gold jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a white Ōtsutsuki crest on the back. He also wore black pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, black sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him after graduating from the Academy. Just as he got it on and just as he ran the boy caught him. He struggled but the boy was clearly stronger than him. Yama fell down in defeat and started crying. The boy sat down to and Yama cried himself for hours. When he stopped as he looked around he saw 5 other beds in this large bedroom. Big as the Hyūga indoor training room. He got up and saw the boy. He was cooking something. He open the fridge and got out a chilled bowl. Then he pour steaming hot ramen. He handed the bowl to me and whispered. Finish this and I will give you Mochi. Which is Yama favorite dessert. Yama went out after dinner to release his chakra; but the boy stopped him and told him he’s going to train how to do it. Yama learned the boy's name was Hamara. He takes care of 3 other boys. Kawa, Asgard, Hamura Ōtsutsuki. They were all abandoned by their village. Hamara took the boys under his house. Knowing each is very powerful in their own way. Hamara helped Yama with his claim to protect. And he took them out of the village to go through more vigorous training. Yama came back to the village with everyone else. He had learn Kin mode and combine it with his Byakugan making it gold. He came back with the village disappointment. Even though Yama is much more carefree and happy now. Never crying. While the group was walking they were presented by a large Shinobi group. As a few ANBUs stand in front. They all stopped as seeing that they were being targeted, they started to walk back slowly except for Yama. Instantly they took it as a sign and pulled out all their weapons. Yama pulled out his own too. A God Sage weapon. He took a step forward towards the rushing army with his weapon now on his back but his hand is still on it. He closed his eyes concentrating on his Kin mode. And when there right on top of him; swords, jutsu he open his eyes with a deadly golden eyes. With his Byakugan turned on. He was able to 8 trigram them all before they could think. Each falling slowly as there chakra points have been pushed of. The three ANBU’s feel to with Kawa, Asgard, Hamura standing proudly above them. The War A few months later a war was declared. The 5 big nations were coming together against against the Purifiers. At the time the 5 prodigy didn’t know and was completing a mission far from any village. It was a week later they found out but at that time the village was ruin to a giant crater. 6 Rinnegan users were standing amused at their destruction and suddenly turned to them. As Yama wasn’t in Kin mode it was easy to sense his Chakra. Hamara decided to battle them when Asgard asked for backup as the four boys never saw Hamara fight Hamara firmly denied and told them there is still more enemy’s. They split up and just before they all fully left. Yama Saw the Dark Red Eyes and sharp teeth. When Yama was heading towards a huge flame burst. Running straight for it what he saw was horribly disgusting. Flames every on the Village Hidden in the Cloud. The only place that respected him. He activated his Byakugan and saw not a single person was alive. In rage he also saw hundreds maybe thousands of people with evil, dark, hateful chakra. Each also burning down every building. In rage he ran into the city easily taking down the dark chakra people till he met who he assumed the leader. By than Yama took down almost everybody. The guy came down saying he owns the world, how he’s god and fire. As he talked about the last bit flames burned in his eyes. As they fought even in Kin Byakugan mode he was being overpowered. Yama got his sword and stabbed it right through his Sharingan. Causing the other one to go Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Tenseigan Activation Yama eyes were ripped out by Shini Ōtsutsuki in a battle after Yama destroyed one of them. Shini with now Yama Byakugan almost killed Yama. After Yama went under after he felt such great pain he felt a hand on his face. Specifically his eyes. Something filled it up. When he open them he could see. And the first thing he saw a pale skin, shaggy white hair, six magatama designs tattooed on guy collarbones to resemble a necklace. He had a white, high-collared kimono with a black obi, over which he wears a pale green sash tied at the right shoulder. On the back of his kimono was a Ōtsutsuki clan emblem of a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and black shinobi sandals. The guy nodded towards him and smiled. Yama saw the earth. And the moon. Even though Yama knew there was a sun behind him it was pretty dark. When Yama came back his Byakugan was still in the enemy eye. But Yama had a fully developed Tenseigan with no pain. With the new Tenseigan he unlocked Tenseigan Chakra Mode with 9 Truth seeking orb (TSO). Getting all of the TSO into a sword. Knees shaking because of the weight he charged forward toward Shini who was read with a rib aged Susanoo. Pouring more and more chakra to the two swords. Making them more powerful he eventually broke the Susanoo Ribcage angering Shini. At the end of this barrage he put the two swords together with the TSO sword surround it he slashed Shini the shockwave was so power is destroyed everything around him creating a earthquake that could be felt for miles. Death When Yama came to what felt like the source of everything he notice everybody seemed different. They each overcome something and found a new power. But with barely any chakra they all turn off their Dojutsu. When they entered they saw a beast of some kind was sitting on a throne. He seemed damaged but not severely. Yama realized a fight was going on. He looked around with his new Tenseigan and saw nothing except for the beast. The Yama saw him step over something. He looked closely and saw Hamara. Lying there. Dead. No chakra within him what’s so ever. Chakra instantly replenish Yama. The others two. Each seeping with a different color of chakra. Yama used all the truth Seeking Orbs he could put in a sword and got his other sword surrounding it with TBO. Adrenaline was coursing through through him. Just before Yama took a step he saw him with Hamara Eyes. And saw the beast smiling. The all rushed towards him except Kawa who was super charging his bow. The beast as was injured he couldn’t keep up. Each of them becoming faster and faster with rage. The three jumped up and Kawa released the arrow. Traveling faster then they could see the beast caught it. Absorbing the chakra he directed all his remaining chakra to his final move. He formed a giant monkey enforcing it with dark chakra. He stood on top. Then they also did to. Where Yama Ōtsutsuki, Kawa Ōtsutsuki, Asgard Ōtsutsuki, Hamaru Ōtsutsuki screamed on the top of their lungs while creating a full form Susanoo. The Susanoo stuck his hands out. Yama used his Tenseigan cloak and giant arms created from the back of the Susanoo appeared making An oversized Obsidian Wheel Reincarnation Explosion right in front of the Obsidian Wheel Reincarnation Explosion. Kawa created a giant arrow and was charging it with all he got. Shaping the Obsidian Wheel Reincarnation Explosion to an arrow formation. Asgard was stabling the whole thing while adding his own chakra. Yama created a lot of Truth Seeking Orbs with it. The giant cloak and Susanoo was forced into the jutsu. The Susanoo and Tenseigan cloak disappear. Going to the jutsu making it bright blue with purple Susanoo armor clearly showing on top. The strength of this jutsu and can kill you. It knocked the four tens of miles back straight towards a mountain. Still in mid air the launched the jutsu with all their force. They flew back in the same momentum. The crashed into a mountain a tens of miles behind them. Even if their far away they felt the shock wave. When it finished they walked. Basically crawled back. Seeing the beast. Alive. Even he seemed surprised. He laughed saying God released you from your duties. When he took a step forward his leg turn to dust. He fell forward and he tried to catch himself with his arm but that turn to dust. He fell face forward with a searing look in his eye as hi disappear. Only a necklace stayed. But that was chipped. With the little strength they got left they digged a hole. Making it 9 feet deep. 8 foot long and 3 feet wide. They put the necklace on Hamara neck closed his eyes and easily placed him on the bottom of the grave. Filling it up. As they were completely dirty the started crying. Ironically rain started coming in. They cried for hours. Yama haven’t cried since Hamara had taught him how to relax and not hold all that emotion in. Everything came out. Eventually the Medic corps found then in the middle of a 10km crater. Personality He is a kind, resourceful person. He is an absolute knucklehead but has a few talents. Like he had always was able to tell if somebody was lying or not telling the whole truth. He loves to train and can take it to far. He’s pretty smart but comes off really dumb. Always rushing in and never using his full power cause he thinks it’s a sign of strength for the opponent. He doesn’t listen to people that are considered leaders and often follows his guts. He has strong emotions for his family and people who consider him as family. He always protect them with everything he got. He usually tries to negotiate with them if they haven’t done anything yet and if they don’t listen he offers them a dual. When Yama lets his emotions get in the way he becomes stronger faster and more powerful. But loses all sense of pain. This may seem good but he will continue with a broken leg and when the adrenaline goes down he feels all the pain at once. Appearance Yama stands tall at 6’6. He is light brown broad chest and moderately built muscles that just poke through his cloak. He has dark hair usually messy and brown eyes. He usually wears a Jacket that resembles a Tenseigan Chakra Mode. He wear dark pants a white shirt with black sandals. He also carries a sheath that holds his sword. He has a ninja pocket that he hold on his back pocket. Chakra/Chakra Control Yama has a massive chakra reserve. He also high chakra control. He learned it unknowingly while he trains to control his excess chakra. He have struggled at first and was forcefully had to get rid of his chakra by using it constantly. But after he learns he does it without another thought. He could fight several strong enemies without rest and only at the 6th enemies he showed fatigue. Tenseigan Yama Tenseigan allows the him to control both attractive and repulsive forces, similiar to the Rinnegan. Additionally, it also grants him Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which in turn gives the him an increase in speed, power, strength, durability, and reflexes. It also grants Yama Truth-Seeking Balls, thus granting Yama all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. It also allows him to fly and let people fly around him. Yama Tenseigan allows him to not use his cloak in situations. Which allows him to use Kin mode and the Tenseigan’s truth seeking orbs. Taijutsu Yama is proficient at Taijutsu. Only cause of Kin Mode and the Tenseigan complete 360 degrees vision view. He could handle many powerful enemies with this. But isn’t great without his “power ups”. He would use his sword to face his enemy. Ninjutsu In Ninjutsu he was particularly powerful. He usually only use Fire, Wind, and Chaos Release. He isn’t good with any other often messing up. He could master many techniques mostly around Fire and Wind Release. One of Yama favorite moves is the Continuous Shot. Where he slashes the enemy countless of times and at the end he gets his chakra gun with his Kin Chakra jumps far back to avoid the blast wave. And fire it towards the middle of the enemy chest. Genjutsu Yama sucks at Genjutsu. He rather fight in real life than in a Genjutsu. He tried it once but never got the hang of it. When he is in Kin Mode the chakra is always moving around. Making it impossible to put him under a Genjutsu. Nature Transformation Yama is a really powerful Fire and Wind user. But always favoriting the Fire more. Yama has access to other nature transformation but never uses them because the lack of practice. Yama can also use Scorch Release. Which is a mix of Fire and wind. Kenjutsu Yama owns a sword that is made out of Akumakin. He is very efficient in Kenjutsu to lack of his Taijutsu. Yama is used to speeding attacks and can and will slice them with a sword. Everyone he meets never have been able to match his top speed(When when he is at his base form). As stated by his brother. “Not even with my Sharingan I can’t follow the movement”. Kin Mode Kin is where they have too much chakra that is difficult to expel. Because of this he can’t sneak around unless accessing Kin mode because. enemies will sense his chakra from miles away. He have learned how to combine his Tenseigan and his Kin mode. It also allows him to use his truth Seeking balls in the process. Increasing all of his ability’s. He still doesn’t get a cloak though.